Super diversão! Um dia no parque de diversões
by Liligi
Summary: Sakura chama Shoran para irem a um parque de diversões sozinhos... O q pode acontecer lá?


Capitulo Um – Um dia no parque de diversões.

O sinal tocava na escola tomoeda, Tomoyo tinha ido na frente pois precisava passar num lugar depois da aula, então Sakura foi em direção á Shoran.  
-Shoran!  
-Oi, sakura.  
-Oi. Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, eu posso?  
-Claro. O que é?  
-É que...Bom...Tem um parque de diversões na cidade e eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir comigo. – Ele corou furiosamente.  
-Só você e Eu?  
-É... – respondeu ela sem graça. – Eu convidei a Tomoyo, mas ela disse que estaria ocupada e não poderia ir. Tem algum problema?  
-Não!Claro que não!  
-Ótimo então a gente se vê amanhã as 17:00 horas em ponto, okay?  
-Claro.  
-Até amanhã!!  
-Até.  
Shoran voltou para casa feliz ele sairia sozinho com Sakura.

#No dia seguinte#  
Sakura se aprontava no quarto queria ficar muito bonita para Shoran, ela o considerava como um irmão, mas sabia que bem no fundo sentia algo mais forte por ele.  
Ele vestiu um lindo vestido rosa claro com as presilhas combinando um sapato preto e uma meia rosa. Ela terminava de se arrumar quando...  
-Sakura! O pirralho está aqui – Gritou Toya e ouviu Shoran falar algo como "Não me chame de pirralho!"  
-Tá bem, já estou indo. – Ela deu uma ultima ajeitada no cabelo e desceu feliz. – oi Shoran!  
-O-Oi Sakura. – ele ficou muito vermelho ao vê-la tão linda.  
-Você está bem? Está vermelho. – preocupou-se ela.  
-Não é nada hahaha, deve ser o clima!  
-Mas o clima não está muito quente.  
-É que...Eu fico vermelho por causa...Dessa temperatura que está fazendo agora.  
-Sério?Nunca tinha visto isso.  
-Hahaha – gota  
-Afinal onde vocês vão? – perguntou Toya ainda com uma cara de poucos amigos.  
-Ao parque de diversões, o papai deixou.  
-Tudo bem...Fazer o que...  
-Vamos Shoran?  
-Vamos.

O parque estava muito animado, tinha muitas pessoas e no ar vários balões coloridos davam um ar ainda mais alegre ao parque. Sakura pegou a mão de Shoran e o puxou, foram comprar os bilhetes.  
-Onde vamos primeiro? – Perguntou ele  
-Humm...Ali! – Sakura apontou para a montanha russa.  
-Legal!  
-Vamos.  
-Sim.  
A tarde corria, Shoran e Sakura estavam se divertindo muito, tinham brincado em vários brinquedos.Mas tinha batido a fome...  
-Que tal irmos comer algo? – perguntou Shoran com um lindo sorriso.  
-Claro.Ah...não dá...  
-Por que não?  
-Meu dinheiro acabou.  
-Não se preocupe. Eu pago.  
-Tem certeza Shoran?  
-Claro! Vem.  
Dessa vez ele a puxou, foram numa lanchonete que tinha por lá e pediram dois milkshakes de chocolate e dois cheeseburgers. Shoran pagou e eles sentaram numa mesa e começaram a saborear a comida.  
-Tá muito bom. – Disse Sakura feliz.  
-É mesmo. E nossa!Eu tô morrendo de fome.  
-Eu também.  
Terminaram de comer e passearam pelo o local, Sakura ficou um pouco triste, pois havia lixo em todo lugar, será que aquelas pessoas não tinham educação?  
-O que foi Sakura? – perguntou Shoran preocupado com a expressão triste dela - tá sentindo alguma coisa?  
-Tô!Tristeza.  
-Tristeza?Por quê?  
-O parque é muito bonito, mas tem tanto lixo no chão, as pessoas deviam ter mais respeito pela a natureza.  
-É verdade! A terra tem sido tão poluída nas ultimas décadas.  
-Queria que essas pessoas se preocupassem mais com a natureza.  
-E eu também.  
Eles continuaram andando mas o resto das pessoas não. Sakura sentiu...  
-A PRESENÇA DE UMA CARTA CLOW?  
-O que?Mas você já não tem todas as 52?  
-Sim, mas... é a presença de uma carta clow e olha as pessoas pararam de se mexer.  
-É verdade!  
Estavam desesperados sem entender o que acontecia, mas de repente algo quase os atingiu, olharam para onde tinha vindo o ataque e viram uma menina num lindo vestido verde longo, olhos da mesma cor e cabelos brancos.  
-Os humanos destroem a vida...Eles devem pagar. – falou a garota baixo, mas com um certo ódio.  
Ela atacou novamente, Shoran pegou Sakura nos braços e desviaram do ataque. Shoran usou sua espada para distrair a garota enquanto Sakura dizia as palavras mágicas...  
-LIBERTE-SE!  
-Sakura tome cuidado! – Shoran avisou para que ela desviasse do ataque da garotinha.  
-Salto! – usou a carta e desviou. – Quem é você?  
Ela atacou novamente o ataque atingiria Sakura em cheio, mas Shoran se meteu em sua frente e refletiu o ataque com sua espada.  
-Você está bem Sakura?  
-Estou. – Ela virou-se para a carta - Me responda!Quem é você:  
-Eu sou a carta da vida.  
-Carta da vida?Nunca ouvi falar.Por que ninguém me disse que havia essa carta?  
-Eu não sou uma carta como as outras.  
-Hã?  
-Eu sou a guardiã da vida da terra, da natureza.Por muitos anos protegi a Terra e os humanos, mas eles têm matado a natureza, têm matado a Terra. Devo exterminá-los  
-Eu não posso permitir!  
-Por que não?Você mesma disse que este lugar estava muito sujo, sua magia mais o caos deste lugar me fizeram acordar.  
-Porque as pessoas não são más...ela só não tem muita consciência do que fazem.  
-Eles tiveram milhares de anos para se conscientizarem, mas nunca aconteceu. Meu dever é manter a Terra vida e agora ela chora de dor causada por você humanos.  
-Dê-lhes mais uma chance!  
-Não!Como conseguirá limpar essa cidade sozinha?  
-Se eu conseguir, você promete não destruir a humanidade?  
-Sim.  
-Então está bem.  
-Desista não vai conseguir!  
-Eu vou conseguir.-Ela abriu a mochila e de lá tirou uma carta – VENTO! Me ajude a limpar toda a cidade, por favor.  
A mulher que representava o vento meneou a cabeça num gesto positivo, ela voou por todo o parque reunindo todo o lixo num só lugar e depois foi colocando em cestos de lixo.  
Depois ela fez a mesma coisa em toda a cidade, alguns minutos depois ela estava de volta a carta da vida impressionou-se, pois a Terra não reclamava mais.  
-Você conseguiu.  
-Sim, tudo graças ao vento.  
-Você cumpriu sua promessa e eu cumprirei a minha, não destruirei a humanidade.  
-Obrigado.  
-Obrigado você, por favor diga aos humanos que a Terra não está mais agüentando os maltratos feitos por eles, peça para que parem.  
-Sim eu pedirei.  
-Obrigado, agora voltarei para o meu lugar.  
-Adeus.  
-Adeus.  
Ela desapareceu e todas as pessoas voltaram a se mexer, Sakura convidou Shoran para irem num último brinquedo.  
-Qual vai querer ir?  
-Na roda gigante.  
-Na...Roda gigante?  
-É.  
Eles foram, quando chegaram bem lá no alto Sakura chamou Shoran para ver como a cidade era linda aquela hora, várias luzes acesas de várias cores brilhavam lindamente.  
-Mas nenhuma é mais linda que as luzes das estrelas. – Disse Sakura.  
-Sim.  
-Shoran?  
-O que?  
-Obrigado por me proteger do ataque daquela carta. – Ela o abraçou e sentou-se ao lado dele encostando a cabeça no seu ombro e fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento. Ele corou muito mas gostou muito de tê-la tão perto de si.  
Fim.

**Oie, mais uma fic nova!! Bom esse é um capitulo UNICO, por favor me digam se tiver algo errado, pois ñ assisto Sakura há anos e num to mto lembrada.  
Bom eu escolhi esse tema pq eu me preocupo com o meio ambiente, por favor comentem .**


End file.
